FAK is a chemical composition created for the eradication of fire ants and their mound. FAK destroys on contact as opposed to the granular mixes which require time to activate. FAK is an environmentally friendly insecticide that can be used in multiple scenarios ranging from spot spraying the mounds in any location around a home or business to spraying inside the home or business. When properly prepared, FAK kills the first few fire ants and saturates deep into the colony or mound to kill the eggs and queen in minutes and is immediately safe for activities involving pets or children.